Guts (Berserk)
'''Guts' jest głównym bohaterem mangi i anime Berserk. Jest on najemnikiem, który podróżuje od armii do armii i w związku z tym zawsze walczy. Po spotkaniu z Griffithem Guts zostaje przez niego pokonany w bitwie i zostaje zmuszony dołączyć do Drużyny Jastrzębia. Jako główny bohater serii Guts pojawił się też w każdej grze wideo z Berserka. Biografia Dzieciństwo Guts był dzieckiem samobójczyni. Był bliski śmierci, lecz w ostatniej chwili został odnaleziony przez Shizu, żonę najemnika Gambino. Ten zgodził się przyjąć Gutsa, aby dać swojej żonie zajęcie. Kiedy Shizu umarła, Gambino zdecydował, że Guts sam musi sobie zapracować na jedzenie i zostać jednym z najemników. Uczył go walki i często znęcał się nad nim psychicznie, a raz nawet zrobił mu bliznę na nosie. Guts mimo wszystko kochał swojego przybranego ojca. Kiedy Guts skończył 9 lat, zaczął się nim interesować członek bandy do której należał Gambino, Donovan. Gambino postanowił sprzedać Gutsa Donovanowi na jedną noc. Guts został wtedy przez niego zgwałcony. Nie uwierzył mu, kiedy ten powiedział, że Gambino go sprzedał i następnego dnia zabił Donovana, kiedy ten oddalił się od grupy. Kilka lat po tym zajściu, Gambino stracił nogę i stał się zgorzkniały. Pewnej nocy, pod wpływem alkoholu, zaatakował Gutsa i wyznał mu prawdę o zajściu z Donovanem. Guts zabił go w samoobronie, lecz został nakryty, przez dwóch członków bandy i zmuszony do ucieczki. Rannego Gutsa odnalazła jeszcze inna grupa najemników, która go przygarnęła. Kiedy Guts skończył 16 lat, opuścił ją i zaczął udzielać się, jako wolny strzelec. Drużyna Jastrzębia Podczas jednej z bitew, Guts zabił Bazuso, znanego jako Szary Rycerz i pogromca trzydziestu. Zwróciło to uwagę Griffitha, przywódcy legendarnej grupy najemników, Drużyny Jastrzębia. Guts tego samego dnia przechadzał się po polach, niedaleko zamku i został zaatakowany przez członków drużyny Griffitha. Ten jednak zakazał go zabijać i wyzwał na pojedynek, który zakończył się jego zwycięstwem. Dał Gutsowi opcję: albo umrze, albo zostanie częścią jego drużyny. Guts wybrał drugą opcję i stał się cennym nabytkiem dla Drużyny Jastrzębia. Po trzech latach został jej kapitanem. W międzyczasie Griffith przyjął ofertę władcy Midlandu i Drużyna Jastrzębia została częścią armii. W jednej z bitew z Turdorami - Wrogiem Midlandu, Guts natknął się na Nosferatu Zodda, demona, znanego jako bóg wojny. Razem z Griffithem zadali mu duże rany, ale uciekł dopiero wtedy, kiedy zobaczył wisiorek Griffitha - Behelit, służący do przyzywania Ręki Boga. Po kolejnych sukcesach Drużyny, brat Króla, Julius, postanowił zabić Griffitha, aby ten nie przejął jego pozycji. Próba zabójstwa okazała się porażką, a Griffith został uznany za bohatera, który ocalił księżniczkę, przed "zamachem na jej życie". Griffith zlecił Gutsowi zabójstwo przebywającego na wolności Juliusa. Guts to zrobił, jednak poza Juliusem zastał kogoś jeszcze. Aby pozbyć się świadka, Guts zaszarżował, zanim zorientował się, że był to 13 letni syn Juliusa. To zabójstwo odcisnęło na Gutsie piętno. Po zakończeniu wojny z Tudorami, Guts pomógł Griffithowi wybić resztę jego politycznych przeciwników i odszedł z Drużyny Jastrzębia, co zdruzgotało Griffitha. Znalazł sobie pocieszenie w księżniczce, co wzbudziło gniew jej ojca, który czuł do niej pożądanie. Skazał Griffitha na rok tortur. Kazał również wybić Drużynę Jastrzębia. Jej niedobitki jednak zaczęły obmyślać plan odbicia przywódcy. Po roku, Guts odnalazł Drużynę Jastrzębia i dowiedział się o jej losie. Postanowił pomóc w odbiciu Griffitha. Kiedy Drużynie udało się przeniknąć do zamku i odnaleźć go, lub raczej to, co z niego pozostało - cień człowieka, przypominający trupa. Guts wpadł w szał i zaczął mordować każdego, kto stanął mu na jego drodze. Drużynie udało się odeskortować Griffitha, jednak ten postanowił skorzystać z oferty złożonej mu przez Rękę Boga i staje się jednym z demonów. Rozkazuje zabić resztę Drużyny, gwałci Cascę (partnerkę Gutsa), a jemu urywa ramię. Gutsowi udaje się uciec i od tej pory, rozchwiany emocjonalnie, poluje na demony. Charakterystyka Wygląd Guts jest bardzo dobrze zbudowanym, wysokim mężczyzną. Ma ciemne oczy, czarne włosy z grzywką ułożone do góry oraz charakterystyczną, poziomą bliznę na nosie. Podczas Zaćmienia Guts traci prawe oko, które jeden z apostołów przebija pazurem oraz lewą rękę, którą sam sobie odcina w pewnym momencie, żeby się uwolnić. Po tych wydarzeniach prawe oko Gutsa jest zawsze zamknięte, a do lewej ręki ma dołączoną metalową protezę. Do tego później, w wyniku korzystania ze zbroi berserkera, kawałek włosów na jego głowie traci pigment i staje się całkowicie biały. Osobowość Guts, znany ze swojej surowości, jest szorstkim, cynicznym wojownikiem, mającym ogólnie ponury pogląd na życie. Jest to konsekwencja przeżycia fali cierpienia i licznych zdrad od czasów jego młodości, a niemal wszystkie momenty jego życia stają się z czasem upadkami. Jednak mimo tego, okazuje się on bardziej wyluzowany i współczujący wobec ludzi, którym ufa. Wydaje się też znacznie mniej nietowarzyski i dystansujący się, choć wciąż zachowuje swoją suchą szczerość. Nawet kiedy w nim tkwi jego wewnętrzna ciemność, a pokusy stają się coraz trudniejsze do opanowania, zachowuje on empatię i współczucie, odmawiając całkowitego odrzucenia swojego człowieczeństwa. W latach dorastania, Guts był pozbawiony prawdziwego, życiowego celu, zabijając jako najemnik, co było jego środkiem do przetrwania. Jego niepewność powoli rozwinęła się w indywidualność, gdy spotyka się z Griffithem, człowiekiem, z którym ostatecznie chciał zetrzeć się jako równy, zamiast być spoglądanym z dołu. Szermierz w związku z tym, wyruszył w drogę samopoznania, w której zaakceptował swoją trwającą całe życie więź i zamiłowanie do miecza. Uświadamiając sobie to, zaczął poświęcać się doskonaleniu swego rzemiosła i zaczął walczyć z coraz silniejszymi przeciwnikami - mając przez to nowy cel w życiu. Przetrwanie Zaćmienia zniszczyło jednak wewnętrznie Gutsa. Zaczął się robić coraz bardziej mściwy oraz nie pragnął niczego innego, jak polować i mordować każdego napotkanego apostoła oraz, co najważniejsze, zemścić się na Griffithcie i na Ręce Boga; pozostawia nawet za sobą skrzywdzoną Cascę na dwa lata, aby wyruszyć na swoją wojenną ścieżkę przeciwko demonom. Podczas dwuletniego polowania, Guts stał się w dużej mierze egocentryczny, antyspołeczny, obojętny na cierpienie innych i nienawidzący tych, których uważa za słabych. Jego samotny charakter i wrogość wobec tych, którzy próbują się do niego zbliżyć, wynikają z lęku przed stworzeniem nowych, emocjonalnych więzi; strachu przed poznaniem nowych, cennych towarzyszy podobnych do Jastrzębi, którzy zginęli podczas Zaćmienia. Jednakże, w dużej mierze dzięki wysiłkom Pucka, Guts ostatecznie zaprzestał samotnej walki i zaczął zabiegać o pomoc towarzyszom podróży, powoli budując z nimi nowe towarzystwo. Pomimo początkowej obawy o okazanie sympatii dla swoich nowych towarzyszy, zaczął doceniać więzi, jakie z nimi tworzy i jest wdzięczny za to, że może polegać na nich. Przede wszystkim Guts jest personifikacją uporu i odporności. Podczas wszystkich swoich licznych prób i udręk, nigdy nie poddał się losowi i nadal trwa z pozornie nierównymi szansami. W rzeczywistości, Guts jest zagorzałym przeciwnikiem idei, takich jak przyczynowość i przeznaczenie, wierząc, że jego decyzje ostatecznie wynikają z jego własnej woli i nie mają żadnego związku z takimi pewnikami. To właśnie usposobienie kieruje go dalej - częściowo po to, by udowodnić szaleństwo takiego sztywnego dogmatu - i pozwala mu to wielokrotnie uniknąć śmierci w trakcie jego podróży. Galeria Plik:Guts' Wide Grin.png|Guts w anime z 1997 roku Plik:940-full blu-ray-review-berserk-the-golden-age-arc-ii-the-battle.png|Guts w filmowej trylogii The Golden Age Plik:Berserk2016 2.jpg|Guts w anime z 2016 roku Plik:Berserk warriors guts by hes6789-da97p77.png|Guts w grze Berserk and the Band of the Hawk Linki zewnętrzne * Guts na Złoczyńcy Wiki. en:Guts (Berserk) Kategoria:Istotni Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Bohaterscy najemnicy Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Sławni Kategoria:Przeklęci Kategoria:Nieporadni Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Mający silną wolę Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Chorzy psychicznie Kategoria:Zaradni Kategoria:Budzący strach Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterscy dranie Kategoria:Berserkerzy Kategoria:Niechciani Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Zabójcy potworów Kategoria:Ekstremiści Kategoria:Strażnicy Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Dysocjacyjni Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Ocalone dusze Kategoria:Nawróceni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Bohaterscy zabójcy Kategoria:Sieroty Kategoria:Pesymiści Kategoria:Tytułowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Mądrzy Kategoria:Niechętni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z mang Kategoria:Pionki złoczyńcy Kategoria:Fałszywi antagoniści Kategoria:Bohaterowie z horrorów Kategoria:Mądrzy Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Tytułowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Pesymiści Kategoria:Łagodne olbrzymy Kategoria:Berserk Kategoria:Dobrzy wbrew własnej woli Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Dark Horse